


im a little bit (tipsy) in love

by jemmasimns



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, drunk carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimns/pseuds/jemmasimns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would become one of Carmilla’s least favorite memories (or arguably one of her favorites), but either way, waking up to Laura’s shallow breaths in her ear as she mumbled “stay with me”, wouldn't be easily forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im a little bit (tipsy) in love

Carmilla was drunk, and I don’t mean one or two shots drunk - I mean really, genuinely drunk.

Nobody could blame her, though. It was the last day of the semester and midterms were killer, even for a useless, lazy and frequently vampiric philosophy major. It was just one party, anyway - the Zetas sure knew how to throw one. They couldn't do much else, especially in the realm of holding a decent conversation, but they knew how to throw a good party.

It was around 2:00 AM when she got back to her dorm, a red solo cup still in hand and wobbling back and forth near the doorway. Oddly, through blurry vision and dampened observance, she found that the lights were still on.

“You do realize normal people have sleep schedules,” Carmilla began, slipping into the dimly lit room and as her vision focused, she noticed that Laura wasn't in her bed.

“Ss’Laura?” Carmilla slurred, her vampiric alertness coming to attention. She surveyed the area sleepily and observed the desk in the center of the room, Laura’s usual workspace. It was covered from top to bottom in cookie crumbs, crumpled papers, and a fairly abused set of pens and pencils. On top of her computer, however, a tired and slow breathing blonde lay sleeping. Or, atleast to Carmilla’s unsure eyes, looked like sleeping.

“Creampuff?” Carmilla smirked, her usual slick and sly demeanor losing its edge. She slithered over to Laura’s side and trailed her fingers softly to the girl’s neck, feeling her pulse.

“Still alive,” Carmilla declared, albeit a bit relieved. She hiccuped loudly, instantly covering her mouth, hoping not to wake her roommate. Realizing how Laura had slept through an entire garden gnome attack just the day before, however, she relaxed.

“Carm… Carmilla…” the blonde slurred. Carmilla jumped and stepped back, releasing her tender hand that had been absentmindedly sliding up and down the other girl’s shoulder.

“H-hello,” she replied. Her breathing was labored, maybe from alcohol, maybe from something else. Laura blinked once, sleepily, and rolled over in a daze, falling dramatically from the chair and onto the floor. As soon as her body reached the ground, though, she raised her knees to her chest, falling into the fetal position, and dozed back off to sleep.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Carmilla said. She rubbed her eyes, thinking her drunk mind had gotten the best of her. Despite her disbelief, however, it was clear that Laura had done just that.

“Disgusting,” Carmilla remarked, a hint of jealousy at Laura’s ability to sleep so easily in her voice. She got up and climbed over to her bed, making no conscious effort to take off her shoes, and let herself flop onto it dramatically.

“Goodnight, sweetpea,” Carmilla said sarcastically, uncomfortably curling up, fully clothed, into her bed. Despite herself, however, she couldn't stop the twinge of guilt feeling itself up her back as she gazed at the girl innocently draped over the hardwood floor.

“No… Carmilla… stay. Don’t do it...” Carmilla repeated to herself uselessly as she felt herself sit up. Almost as if she were a drone, she tore off a bed sheet and carried it over her shoulder. Without thinking, she dropped next to Laura and tucked it into her sides.

“Cold…” Carmilla commented, rubbing her arms and feeling the alcohol really start kicking in. Watching as Laura rolled into the blankets Carmilla placed for her, she suddenly felt a pang of something in her heart.

“Hmm…” Carmilla remarked as she drunkenly pondered her options, “Ok.”

Curling into Laura’s side, she selfishly stole most of the blanket and draped it over herself, elbowing Laura gently in the stomach and pressing her cheek to the other girl’s neck.

“Warm…”

 

Any one of us could imagine Laura’s surprise that morning, maybe except Laura. It would become one of Carmilla’s least favorite memories (or arguably one of her favorites), but either way, waking up to Laura’s shallow breaths in her ear as she mumbled “stay with me”, wouldn't be easily forgotten.

 

 

 


End file.
